


Fried Chicken

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Dom/sub, Food Fetish, Food Kink, Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is hungry, and he makes sure he gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Chicken

“I’m gonna go get a bite to eat. Do you want to come?” Rhett asked Link, who was sitting at his desk with his back to the man. Without looking up from his laptop, Link chuckled quietly to himself. It took Rhett a moment to understand why Link was laughing, but when he did, he rolled his eyes. “You’re so fucking immature. Do you want to join me or not?”

“No. But I do want you to bring me something back.”

“Sure, what do you want?”

“Whatever you’re getting for yourself.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Hurry. I’m hungry.”

With that, Rhett left the studio, leaving Link alone with his work. The emails he were sending were practically boring him to death. Time was moving at a snail’s pace. The only thing keeping him at his desk was the promise of Rhett coming back with food. He was starting to doze off when, finally, the door opened. The scent of delicious fried chicken assaulted Link’s senses. A wide grin spread across his face and he turned, only to see Rhett holding a bag out for him to take. “Thanks.”

He grabbed the bag from his friend. He pulled out the box containing the food and started to open it, but Rhett took it from him and placed it on the desk beside the man’s laptop. Rhett leaned down, pressing his lips ever so gently against Link’s. “Mmmm,” Link moaned against the other man’s mouth. When the kiss broke, he muttered, “You taste good.”

“I know I do.”

Link wrapped an arm around Rhett’s head, running his fingers through his hair as he once again kissed the man. Their lips were moving in perfect synchronicity, the passion increasing with every moment of contact. “Does the rest of you taste as good as your mouth does?”

“Want to find out?” Rhett raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“I’m starving.”

Rhett removed his shirt and Link followed. Link stood and dragged his friend to the couch, shoving him forcefully onto the couch. His stomach rumbled, so he returned to his desk, grabbing the bag of food. He dropped it onto the floor and straddled Rhett. Link began nibbling gently against the larger man’s neck and shoulders.

Without looking, Link pulled something out of the bag. Glancing down for just a moment, he saw that the object in his hand was a small container of barbecue sauce. He smiled slyly at the man below him and popped off the lid. Link slowly tipped the plastic container, drizzling the dark, sticky substance across Rhett’s torso. The cold of the sauce was a shock to Rhett’s senses. He gasped as soon as it touched his skin, but relaxed once more when Link leaned down, running his tongue along the trail. “Too much sauce, not enough meat,” he grunted.

“Well, you’re not suckin’ my dick with all that spicy barbecue sauce on your tongue.”

“You’re right. I’m not.” Link stood and ordered Rhett to remove the rest of the fabric on his body. He did the same. “I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna feed me.”

“Woah. What?”

“You heard me. Grab the food and come here.” The two men walked to the counter in the small kitchenette of the studio. “Up,” Link growled, forcing Rhett up onto the counter. He quickly ran over to his desk and grabbed a bottle of lube.

“Are we really going to do this?” Rhett laughed.

Link didn’t answer. He prepared himself before inserting a couple of fingers into Rhett, sliding them in and out. After a moment, he slowly slid himself into the man with a quick grunt. Rhett gasped, not ready for the action. He brought a hand down to his own member and began stroking himself, but Link immediately slapped it away. “No. You’re supposed to feed me, remember?”

Without protest, Rhett grabbed a leg of fried chicken and held it up in front of Link’s face. “Are you gonna eat it or not?”

Link’s fingers grasped onto the sides of Rhett’s thighs tightly, looking down and watching himself as he thrust into the man quicker with each passing moment. “Give it to me,” Link growled.

Rhett brought the fried chicken directly in front of Link’s mouth, who immediately ripped off a chunk with his teeth. Rhett’s eyes widened, shocked to see his friend acting out with such animalistic force. It was almost scary. Every time Link took another bite out of the chicken, he thrust harder into Rhett and grunted with pleasure. Still chewing, Link leaned down and lapped up a bit of remaining barbecue sauce on the other man’s chest.

Despite not having any attention paid specifically to his own pleasure, Rhett was already close to reaching the edge. “Link, I—“

“Shut up. I’m still hungry.”

Struggling to breathe normally, he reached a trembling hand into the bag of food and pulled out more chicken, which Link immediately attacked with his notoriously sharp teeth. Even the slightest of movements were driving Rhett crazy. He knew that at that moment in time, he was purely on that counter for Link’s own pleasure. He was perfectly fine with that. However, on the rare occasion that he found himself in this situation, reaching his climax before Link was not a good thing.

With the hand not holding the chicken, he grasped with all of his strength to the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white. Link’s own breathing was becoming more and more strained, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and chest. With one loud, sudden groan, he thrust into the taller man one final time before pulling out. At the same moment, Rhett gasped loudly, his own pleasure reaching the edge. The two men’s cum splattered across Rhett’s chest.

Link grabbed the fried chicken leg from Rhett and took on more large bite. After swallowing, he leaned down and trailed his tongue across Rhett once again. This time, it wasn’t just the barbecue sauce he was tasting.

“Fried chicken, cum, and barbecue sauce. Not a bad combo.” He chuckled before backing away from the other man. He got dressed and headed back to his desk, sitting down and finishing both the fried chicken and his emails. “Well done, good and faithful servant,” he mumbled. Rhett was still sitting on the counter, completely frozen in shock.


End file.
